


Losing Control

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: I don't own anything purely fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

The funeral was over, most of the guests had left. She had maintained her composure throughout.....the dutiful soldier....a Generals daughter.

Jack knew it was coming. He'd watched her all day, she was too together. And soon it would unravel. 

He was cleaning up when he saw her walk over to the lake. She bent and threw a stone skipping away. She looked towards the house then stepped out of her shoes and walked further in.

By the time jack casually made his way to where she had been standing she was further out and waist deep. Her uniform still wrapped around her.

"Sam?" He asked thoughtfully. She didn't respond. "Samantha please talk to me here ok?" She looked at him briefly but it wasn't her. She was hollow and so very lost. She turned away and kept walking further out.

Without a thought he walked towards her not caring about appearances, or regulations. She needed him, that's it. When he caught up to her she was almost chest deep. He turned her to face him and unbuttoned her uniform jacket as well as his. By this time they were closer to the edge of the dock than the shore so he tossed both coats there then pulled at his tie. 

Once his tie and collar were loosened he inhaled and slipped below to surface. He popped back up and sighed. "Wow that was awesome!" 

He looked at her, still standing there so unsure. Jack got his feet under him and moved beside her. He cupped his hands and let the water trickle down her face watching as it mixed with tears. He turned her gently so she faced him and he put one hand on her back the other on her waist. "Try it, I've got you."

She stared for a minute then slowly arched her back in his arms and submerged herself. Her hands followed pushing her hair back as she came up. She then covered her eyes as her tears came. They started as a slow trickle which turned into strangled sobs. 

He wrapped her in his arms and used his legs to move them around in the water, letting it soothe her.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

He knew there was a small alcove not far from them. When they stopped moving she looked up from where she buried her face in his neck.

"Privacy....to talk, yell, cry, scream, whatever" jack told her. She perked a little. "Whatever?" She looked straight at him. He leaned in close and wrapped her in his arms. He put his mouth by her ear and whispered "whatever."

 

EXPLICIT WARNING.

Then his breath was taken away when she started playing with his ear. He felt her tongue trace the inside then drift down to the lobe. He moaned deeply when she sucked it in her mouth. 

He wrapped his arms tighter around her as she - and sucked down his neck. Her hands fumbled with his shirt. He broke off and whispered against her lips "I have more...." It took her a minute to process then she grabbed the seam and ripped the shirt in 2. They both grinned. "So do I...." He hesitated a bit. "Samantha are you sure?" She smiled "that I have more shirts, yes." He growled and she giggled then grabbed the seam of her shirt and ripped it apart. "Now dear god please continue." Jack chuckled then deepened his kiss while moving to cup her breasts." He moaned , " Jesus Sam!" Suddenly his hands left her chest and ran down her butt. He lifted her into his lap making sure he didn't go inside her....yet. His hands traveled over her bottom and stopped at her hole. He began rubbing circles around it. She broke from the kiss panting in anticipation. "Have you ever?" He asked, she shook her head. He hesitated until she put her hand on his "I want to, please."

He nodded. "Relax as much as you can, the stretch hurts at first, relax and your body will adjust. Any time you wanna stop, say stop period. Ok?" She could only nod as the sensations shot through her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

He turned her so her back was at his front. "Lean forward a bit" she did and he thrust his engorged head inside her. She went rigid, arching back over him. It felt like she was a virgin again the tearing, burning sensation overwhelmed her.

"Ssshh baby, hold still, wont be long. Deep breaths....Sam? breathe Cmon breathe," 

"Ok enough.." he started to withdraw. "NO NO NO!!! FUCK ME JACK PLEASE" she tried to move but being inexperienced with this position she didn't know what to do. He wrapped his arms around her "ssshhh, it's ok, I'm here." Just then his body involuntarily shook with need. "Fuck me jack, hard...make me feel please". He kissed her temple and she brought both hands above and behind her to hold his face. He moved a hand to her tummy for support, the other on her hip. He slid into her as deep as possible. Her eyes were crushed shut as she gulped air. "Jesus, so tight" he strangled out. "God Sam I can't wait, are you ok?" She nodded vigorously not quite knowing what was going to happen. His grip around her tightened as he brought her flush against him and thrust into her so hard her legs flew from under her. She managed to force them down and hooked them behind his calves which seated him deeper causing them both to scream. She was learning now. "Turn around! " She said when he did, she grabbed the bank and arched her back pushing towards him. "OOOHHH" was all she heard before being pushed against the bank and eveloped in his warmth from the inside out.. He pulled her back against his body kissing every inch he could touch while moving his hands in gentle, incredible caresses.

She started shaking, she couldn't stop. She wanted to, but couldn't. "Sam? Samantha? Baby talk to me. What is it? What's wrong?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

He held her tight desperately trying to get a answer. What did she need? Between gasps for air he heard "under". He understood, he grabbed her, felt her inhale, and sunk. He turned Sam towards him and framed her face. 

Her eyes were open, she seemed calmer which was confirmed when she took his hand and kissed it. He kissed her forehead às they headed towards the surface.

When they broke thru she grabbed his mouth with hers. He had climaxed, she hadn't and was aching for it. 

She wrapped herself around him never releasing his tongue from hers. She was wild and he didn't fight it. She pushed him back up against the same bank and surprised him. Instead of straddling him she disappeared beneath the surface.

His body lurched forward when he felt her take him into her mouth. He was beyond words. Even after his powerful orgasm she was making him hard again. He felt the flush in his skin and seconds before coming in Sam's mouth he grabbed under her arms and lifted her to his lap. 

When he brought her up she let her head throw back as she sighed, her eyes closed. "Jack, help me please I need...." She was breathless, desperate for release. 

He entered her in a hard thrust then held her still on him. She gasped and wimpered when she felt him twitch and grow inside her. She brought her head to his and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Fuck me hard jack." 

He kissed her deep, hard and thoroughly as his hands grabbed her hips. Without warning he pushed her down while thrusting up. Her eyes flew open and he swallowed a scream. "GOD!.. incredible" she whispered against his lips as he continued the action twice more then she broke the kiss and arched so hard. She screamed as her warmth covered him. 

It had been minutes and her body still wouldn't relax. He was still hard and thrust into her again and she started sobbing against him. On the next thrust she screamed even louder and went rigid as a 3,rd climax raged through her. 

Forgetting they were in the lake, she threw herself back. Finding water instead of mattress was a bit of a shock but not altogether unpleasant. She scrubbed her face then surfaced with a small giggle. Jack smirked and pulled her to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

They stared at each other with love beaming then her face fell with her tears. "What'd wrong baby?" 

Sam took a deep breath and looked in his eyes again. "Jack I can't go back to how things were. The pretending, the denial. You're all I have and all I want. " Jack wiped her tears "what are you saying Sam?" 

"R and D is looking for a head of department, you know that. " He nodded " I want it, I want to retire as a field officer. Please Jack, her chin wobbled, please please let me. " He studied her face and saw the fear of rejection. He must've taken too long to answer because she couldn't hold it anymore. Her body shook with sobs. Her eyes covered by her hands in a pointless attempt to quiet herself.

He felt her grip on him ease, she was trying to pull away. "Hey, hey, Sam wait. You gotta gimme at least a minute. It's been a eventful few hours. A feeble "yessir" came out. He cupped her face and raised it to his. Before speaking he placed the most tender, loving kiss on her lips.

" How bout this, let's go inside and warm up. I'll make a fire while you change. Then we'll sit and talk... really talk about this. Sound good?"

She nodded and groaned as she lifted herself off him..

 

Tbc


End file.
